1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a support device for supporting the monitors, the displayers, the screens, or the other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate two of the typical support devices for supporting the monitors, the displayers, the screens, or the other objects, and include a parallelogrammic structure for rotatably supporting the objects, and for adjusting the objects upward and downward to the selected position. A spring member 70 (FIG. 1) or an actuator 80 (FIG. 2), such as a hydraulic cylinder or a pneumatic cylinder, is provided and disposed in the parallelogrammic structure for rotatably supporting and adjusting the objects to any suitable or selected height or position. After adjusting the parallelogrammic structure and the objects to the suitable or selected height or position, an adjusting device or a fastener 90 is required to secure the parallelogrammic structure and thus the object at the selected position. Accordingly, when it is required to secure or to attach or to adjust the objects to the other suitable positions, it may take a long time to unthread and to thread or fasten the fasteners.

U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,549 to Shieh. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,809 to Hung disclose two of the similar typical support devices for supporting the monitors, the displayers, the screens, or the other objects, and also include a parallelogrammic structure for rotatably supporting the objects, and for adjusting the objects upward and downward to the selected position. These typical support devices also include a spring member or a fastener or an adjusting member provided in or coupled to the parallelogrammic structure for rotatably supporting and adjusting the objects to any suitable or selected height or position, and for adjusting and securing the parallelogrammic structure and thus the object at the selected position. It may also take a long time to unthread and to thread or fasten the fasteners and to secure or to adjust the objects to the other suitable positions,
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional support devices for objects.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a support device for supporting the monitors, the displayers, the screens, or the other objects, and for easily and quickly adjusting the objects to the selected position without unthreading and threading fasteners.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a support device comprising a base, a bracket for supporting an object, an arm including a lower portion pivotally secured to the base with a shaft, and including an upper portion pivotally secured to the bracket with an axle, and including a curved channel formed therein and formed around the axle, a lever including a lower portion pivotally secured to the base with a rod, and including a curved groove formed in the lower portion thereof and formed around the rod for slidably receiving the shaft and for allowing the lever to be rotated relative to the base, the lever including an upper portion pivotally secured to the bracket with a post, the post being slidably received in the curved channel of the arm for allowing the upper portion of the lever and the post to be rotated relative to the arm about the axle, and means for selectively latching the lower end of the lever to the base after the arm and the lever are rotated and adjusted relative to the base. The lever and the arm may be easily and quickly secured to the base without additional fasteners after the arm and the lever have been rotated and adjusted relative to the base to the required or selected angular position.
The selectively latching means includes an orifice formed in the lower portion of the lever for receiving the rod, the orifice of the lever includes an inner diameter greater than an outer diameter of the rod for loosely receiving the rod therein, and for allowing the rod to be moved relative to the base by sliding the rod upward and downward relative to the orifice of the lever.
The selectively latching means includes a stop secured to the base for engaging with the lower portion of the lever and for locking the lever to the base when the rod moves upward relative to the orifice of the lever, the lower portion of the lever is allowed to be disengaged from the stop when the lever is elevated relative to the base and to move the rod downward relative to the orifice of the lever.
The lever includes a peripheral flange formed and provided in the lower portion thereof and provided around the rod for engaging with the stop.
A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the arm to elevate the bracket to the upper position. A device may further be provided for limiting a rotational movement of the arm relative to the base, and includes a curved passage formed in the lower portion of the arm for slidably receiving the stop.
The arm includes a downwardly curved flap provided on the lower portion thereof for forming and defining the curved passage thereof.
A coupler is further provide d and pivotally secured to the bracket with a first pin, and a frame pivotally secured to the coupler with a second pin, the first pin is offset and perpendicular to the second pin, for allowing the frame and the object to be rotated and adjusted relative to the bracket.
A clamp is further provided and rotatably secured to the base with a pivot spindle, for allowing the base to be rotated relative to the clamp about the pivot spindle.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.